


My Heart Chose You

by liebling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebling/pseuds/liebling
Summary: Tony is stuck in 1815 England but an alpha is here to rescue him.





	My Heart Chose You

**Author's Note:**

> Literally wrote this in an hour. I hope to expand this in the future. For some strange reason, this is ABO.  
> [My Tumblr](https://hannibalatemyheart.tumblr.com/)

The machine worked exactly like he and Bruce had thought it would. The plan had been to send a sensor that would burrow deep underground and send an encrypted signal that could only be decrypted by them. This would help them prove the theory of time travel. Easy peasy. Something the Science Bros. did before lunch.

But then why was he here, in the middle of a foggy fucking field, in rural England in 1815, instead of the damn machine. Obviously, something must have gone wrong. But what? He remembered standing next to the time machine, and there had been some malfunction, a flash of blue and suddenly he was here.

His watch was online. It was receiving signals from the first few small sensors that he and Bruce had sent through. They knew that whatever they were sending ended up in 1815 but they couldn’t pinpoint where.

He knew he was stuck in the past. That was his reality now and there was no way to change that fact. What was he supposed to do now? It was night time. He had no money and nothing to barter. The next window would open in half a year. At least he had his tech with him. If he were completely free of it, then he would have felt really powerless.

But what was he supposed to do? Who would help him?

“Woah there, show yourself stranger.” A deep voice called out from somewhere on his left. Great, probably some farmer ready to shout at him for stealing his pumpkins or whatever. Tony walked over to the voice, hands raised in an ‘I mean no harm' way and the stranger raised a lantern, to better see his face.

And Tony's world stopped.

The farmer was not a farmer. Well dressed and very obviously an alpha, he had broad shoulders and a strong chest. He smelled of oranges and cinnamon if he had to guess. Handsome and well built he might be but his eyes were what interested Tony the most. The alpha had such kind eyes.

“Now what would a pretty omega like you be here at this time of the night?” Great, five minutes of being stuck in the past and he was getting the delicate omega stereotype. Just great.

“I would tell you sir, but you wouldn’t believe me.” Tony decided that being polite was his best option right now.

“Well, you wouldn’t happen to know anything about that strange blue light, would you? The stranger said sardonically. “Because it flashed right where you were standing and it was strange. I thought I saw some people and bright lights, but it was contained in only a sphere. So trust me when I say I would believe anything you say right now.” The man’s eyes twinkled and that decided it for Tony.

“I’m from the future.” Damn eyes making him say the truth.

 

* * *

 

 

Turns out, the stranger's name was Steve and the field was his, so was the manor that the field was attached too. After showing the alpha some of his tech Tony was finally able to convince the man of the truth.

“You can stay with me. It’s not every day you have a traveller from the future.” Steve smiled up at him.

Damn that smile too.

Steve was a very generous host. He said he’d let Tony stay at his house till the next window for travel opened up. He said he’d order some appropriate clothes for Tony. Apparently, his Black Sabbath T-shirt and jeans were not something respectable omegas would wear in public. Steve blushed when he said this, his ears turning a lovely shade of red.

And his scent got stronger.

Shit.

 

* * *

 

The servants had been told that Tony was a friend’s brother, living with Steve until said friend returned from his tour across Europe. Exactly zero people believed this lie, instead, assuming that Tony was Steve’s mistress. But since it was only servants Tony didn’t care. He wouldn’t have anyway but Steve seemed like a person who would care about this a lot.

His new clothes fit him really well, and Steve blushed deeper when he saw Tony in them.

Adorable.

 

* * *

 

Life chugged along. Tony found work to do. Turns out his brain for business worked the same no matter the era. Steve was astonished to hear that Tony owned and ran his own business, “an omega running his own enterprise? Is that allowed in the future?” Rolling his eyes at the comment, Tony pointed out the problem areas in Steve's account books. That mollified Steve and after that, they went over his work every week.

The alpha had a tonne of questions about the future, most of which Tony couldn’t answer. Butterfly Effect or not, knowing about future events could cause nothing but harm. But they did talk about the general stuff. The liberation of omegas, how the world worked and other things that wouldn’t change if one single man from 200 years ago knew about.

Tony knew there was something about them that he should stop. But he didn’t want to. His days went better when he smelled that orange cinnamon smell on himself. He felt better when his eyes met Steve’s.

Here was a soul who was saving him from all calamities and truthfully he didn’t want to lose this strange something that was between them

 

* * *

 

Turns out Steve hated being a ‘minor lord’ as he termed himself. “My brother, God bless his soul, was supposed to do all this while I went out to war.” He said one day after too much whiskey and too little sleep, “but he died and left me all this,” throwing his arms out to gesture around, “and now I farm and trade. But I don’t fight while thousands die.”

Tony didn’t want Steve to die. Steve was too good and kid to die off in a war.

So he said it, “I’m glad you’re not off, getting killed in a stupid war.”

Suddenly Steve is on him and they are kissing fiercely. The alpha picks him up and Tony wraps his legs around Steve’s waist, he is able to feel that thick bulge. He whimpers and that makes Steve deepens the kiss. He’s grinding his cock on Steve’s and he feels him loosen up, getting ready to take an alpha’s knot.

Fuck.

Well, he’s made worse mistakes drunk.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Steve is a mess. He is half crying and apologizing for taking advantage of Tony, “I am nothing but a drunk and a brute. I don’t deserve your forgiveness.”

For Tony who loved every second of it last night, this comes as a bit of a shock. He spends a considerable amount of time making Steve understand that he is fine and that he loved it. And also that he would love it if they did it more.

Now he really is Steve’s mistress.

Never thought the great Tony Stark, playboy extraordinaire, would be someone else’s mistress.

Time travel is funny sometimes.

 

* * *

 

Everything is going great when suddenly Steve’s Aunt Mary arrives to meet Steve with his sweet and extremely conniving omega daughter Victoria.

Now Tony knows how old-timey families work. An alpha needs an heir and married whatever omega he thinks fit for the task. Rich alphas marry richer omegas in order to gain power or money or both.

But Steve hadn’t seemed that type. Or Tony hadn’t wanted to see it. He has been blocking the fact that in two months he has to leave Steve behind.

He supposes Victoria would be the perfect omega for Steve to marry.

He very carefully doesn’t think that he would be better for Steve any day.

  

* * *

 

After packing off his aunt when she insulted Tony, Steve had decided that they would go to London to see its wonders. For Tony who has been cooped up in the English countryside for too long, it is a treat.

Only as soon as they get to Steve’s townhouse, Tony goes into heat. Apparently prolonged exposure to an alpha can hasten it.

So they spend four glorious days wrapped up in each other. The smooth slide of their bodies and Steve’s gentle kisses making Tony cling tighter to his alpha.

_His alpha?_

Oh boy!

 

* * *

 

Now that Tony has realized that he won’t be able to live without Steve the moment of his final departure draws ever closer. Suddenly there are only 15 days left and he realizes that he has a choice to make. Leave or stay.

And to top it all off Aunt Mary is back with her horrid daughter.

 

* * *

 

“Steve, you know you can’t really inherit until you marry Victoria. So please throw out your whore and do the right thing.”

Steve remains silent.

Tony feels tears well up in his eyes. He finally has his decision, he will leave, he won’t stand in the way of his love living his real life. What has he got to offer Steve anyway?

Nothing.

 

* * *

 

Two days before the window opened his watch started to beep madly. That was the signal. He stared at it for a second and then took off at a mad dash.

He had exactly five minutes before the window closed on this time period forever.

He’s out on the field when he hears footsteps behind him. But he doesn’t care about that. He sees his lab and Bruce waving to him madly. He hastens his steps and he’s through. He hears the portal close and his heart feels heavy for it. 

And suddenly a body crashes into him.

He turns around and it is Steve, gasping for breath.

“Are you crazy, Steve? Why did you follow me here?” A selfish part of Tony is extremely happy but it shouldn’t be. Steve’s place was in his time.

“I followed you because I love you, Tony. I love you and I would follow you to hell and back.” Steve looked at him with those eyes and it was pretty obvious that he believed what he said.

“I love you too Steve and I would follow you to hell and back too.” What else could he say but the truth? He was crazy about this alpha.

His alpha.

 

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. Leave comments and kudos if you liked it.


End file.
